wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Brewfest Prize Token
} |mode= } |arg= } |bind=BoP |skill=Brewfest |icon=INV_Misc_Coin_01 |stack=200 |quality=Uncommon |ilvl=1 |name=Brewfest Prize Token }} Brewfest Prize Tokens are the currency of Brewfest. In previous years, they would remain in your inventory at the end of the event, or would "expire" after a certain number of days. In 2009, holiday tokens in general, Brewfest Prize Tokens included, were changed to disappear automatically. Source This item is a quest reward from the following quests: * : / * : / * : / * : or * : or * : / As currency Getting more tokens There are three ways of getting tokens daily: ; Beating your mount like a rented mule - per circuit :After completing / , request one more 4-minute ram ride from the quest-giver. For every circuit completed, you gain another 2 tokens and 30 seconds on the mount duration. The timer on this is separate from your daily quests, and will reset 18 hours after your mount expires. Kisirani |title=Re: still cant do the ram racing quest |accessdate=2009-10-09 |quote= }} ; Yelling at the top of your lungs - :Available after / . Two stands at your faction's Brewfest will seek barkers to advertise for them. Run to four different locations in your faction's respective Brewfest-hosting city on a rented ram. (Orgrimmar for Horde, Ironforge for Alliance) The ram mount is needed to complete the objectives, but you may use your regular mount to return to the quest giver after you have barked at all 4 locations, if you see fit. ; Throwing mugs at Dark Iron dwarves - :Every half hour, a legion of Dark Iron dwarves will pop out of tunneling machines in the ground. Toss s at the dwarves by facing one and taking a drink in order to stop them from destroying the kegs. Gain the samplers by looting them from the tables all around the Brewfest area. After you have a mug, use it to drink and toss the mug to a dwarf in front of you. After tossing, your sample will re-fill, allowing you to continually toss the mugs. :Once the dwarves have retreated, Dark Iron Mole Machine Wreckage is left behind, which can be turned in once-daily for 10 tokens. This appears near the center of where the battle has taken place as a large dark gray gear with the familiar blue exclamation mark ( ) for a daily quest. Accept the / quest. Travel a short distance to turn it in and receive your 10 tokens. Spending tokens wisely In the past, players were able to sell back items they may have mistakenly purchased, this however lead players to earn specific achievements by purchasing the required items and after earning the achievements would sell them back in order to purchase the vanity items. Doing this is no longer possible, so players should prioritize what they would like to have, because it's not possible to get everything in one year. Patch changes * References External links Category:World of Warcraft uncommon items Category:Currency ru:Призовой жетон Хмельного фестиваля